


The Sorcerer's Apprentice Bird

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank steals Newt's wand.





	

Frank! I didn't say fetch! Frank, give that back!" Newt screamed as Frank took off with his wand. Frank turned around in confusion and abruptly flew back. He was frustrated. Newt always had his wand in his teeth; how come when Frank did it, it was wrong?

"Give it back," Newt said, clearly upset. Frank bowed his head submissively and dropped the wand back on Newt's hand.

"This isn't a toy," Newt scolded. "Never do that again."

Frank nodded and kept his promise for one full day.


End file.
